A Sort of Fairytale
by Miss Lyla
Summary: : Ela nunca imaginou que as coisas fossem terminar desse jeito. Andrômeda Black e seu quase conto de fadas com final triste.


Resumo: Ela nunca imaginou que as coisas fossem terminar desse jeito. Andrômeda Black e seu quase conto de fadas com final triste.

_N/A: Eu encontrei essa one shot no meu computador essa semana, e como a achei razoavelmente agradável, decidi postar. Inicialmente, eu havia escrito para um challenge em 2008, mas não cheguei a mandar. Enfim, espero que gostem e que deixem uma review (reviews deixam o mundo mais colorido e todo autor ama recebê-las). Ted/ Andrômeda é um dos meus ships favoritos em Harry Potter, mas há tão poucas fics deles (suspiro). Ah! E a música é A Sort of Fairytale da Tori Amos._

_**A Sort of Fairytale**_

_on my way up north  
up on the Ventura  
I pulled back the hood  
and I was talking to you  
and I knew then it would be  
a Life Long thing  
but I didn't know that we  
We could break a silver lining_

Eram todas cabeças louras. Cabelos loiros e olhos claros. E ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em o quão eram diferentes. Não só na aparência física e nos costumes, mas nos valores e nas ideologias. Mundos totalmente opostos. E ainda assim aqui estava ela.

Andrômeda Black numa festa de Halloween de trouxas. Sorrindo, dançando e vestida como se fosse um deles.

Ela fez de propósito. Comprar o vestido que usava, eu digo. Era um lindo vestido branco bordado. Vestido de noiva. No Halloween. Oras fora Ted que lhe dissera que os trouxas costumavam se fantasiar para comemorar o Halloween. Ele mesmo estava usando uma calça jeans apertada e uma camisa branca além daquele ridículo-e ainda assim adorável - topete. Dissera-lhe que se fantasiara de um cantor trouxa dos anos 50 chamado Elvis. Sua prima pequena, Elle - cabelos loiros cacheados e grandes olhos azuis fantasiada de princesa - torcera o nariz quando ele lhe contou sobre o cantor trouxa e replicou numa voz aguda que Elvis tinha cabelo preto e não louro.

Para Andrômeda o que importava é que Ted lhe falara que ela estava linda naquele vestido, comentário que jamais sairia da boca de um Black (ou de qualquer família puro-sangue bruxa). O vestido era mesmo lindo. Mas era de segunda mão. Comprado numa loja trouxa duas ruas atrás de Grimmauld Place. O vestido pertencera à dona da loja, uma senhora de cabelos inteiramente brancos presos num coque e rosto enrugado como uma maçã murcha. O vestido combinava com o par de saltos altos brancos que ganhara de Cissa no último Natal.

Na festa fora apresentada a todos os Tonks. Da , (de quem Ted herdara seus olhos verdes) que depois de vinte minutos de conversa já a chamava de filha; a tia Martha, que fora quem cozinhara aquela deliciosa torta de abóbora, (Andrômeda deveria ter pedido a receita para dar à Kreacher, mas não pediu); ao Tio John, que depois de algumas garrafas de uísque começara a cantar o hino nacional da Inglaterra; a pequena Elle que ficara encantada quando descobrira que a jovem Black conhecia os contos de fadas trouxas.

E havia a dança. Dançaria mil músicas-logo ela que se recusara até em ter aulas de balé quando mais nova - se isso significasse que Ted a estaria segurando enquanto o vento daquela noite de outono balançava o seu vestido de noiva.

Escolhera naquela noite. Escolhera Ted e uma família de cabeças loiras e grandes olhos claros. Escolhera festas no jardim e cantores trouxas dos anos 50. Escolhera deliciosas tortas de abóbora e contos de fada trouxa. Escolhera o seu destino. Destino esse- ela percebera mais tarde- que já havia sido escolhido senão horas antes (quando abraçara Sirius e sussurrou um Eu sinto muito no ouvido do primo) dias antes ou até mesmo meses e anos (Quinto ano. Outono. Citações de Shakespeare e ela e Ted embaixo de uma árvore nos jardins de Hogwarts.).

Ted lhe dissera mais de uma vez como estava linda naquele vestido. E quando deu meia-noite ele soube - mesmo sem ela ter lhe falado-que estava tarde e que ela tinha que ir embora, deixar a família dele para retornar para a dela. Mas Andrômeda pedira mais uma dança. E quando a dança terminou pediu mais outra. E mais uma dança quando a segunda terminara. E mais outra. E outra. E dançaram mil vezes sobre um céu nublado de outono.

Mas não importava, dançariam mais mil vezes em mais mil céus nublados de outono.

Andrômeda estava vivendo um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

_And I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this  
Day Back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you_

Era apenas um borrão vermelho que girava, e girava, e girava Até cair no monte de folhas. Era uma garotinha de longos cabelos vermelhos vestindo um vestido vermelho com sapatos da mesma cor. Era a sua filhinha que brincava no jardim de sua casa.

Na realidade a culpa era de Sirius. Ele e a sua mania irritante de incentivar o gosto da menina pelo vermelho. "Vamos Andie! Vermelho é uma cor grifinória. Vai que a minha afilhada de repente decida que sua cor favorita é verde e vai parar na Sonserina. Nós não queremos isso, certo?" Não ela não queria. Nem Ted, tampouco. Seria muito arriscado se a filha fosse para a antiga casa da mãe.

Ninfadora Tonks. Metamorfomaga. A menina teria sido uma sensação na família Black -que não via um metamorfomago há séculos- se não fosse considerada uma mestiça pela própria família. A mesma família que apagara seu nome da tapeçaria (Sirius lhe contara como fora sua mãe que tornou o nome Andrômeda apenas um buraco na árvore genealógica).

Andrômeda convidara o primo (o único membro da família com quem ainda mantinha contato) para a já tradicional festa de Halloween dos Tonks que ocorreria dali a uma semana. Sirius sorriu meio envergonhado e dissera que já fora convidado por James e Lily,mas mesmo assim prometera que assim que saísse da casa dos Potters iria visitar a prima. Essa sorriu e concordou com o arranjo feito, não havia motivos para desconfiança Sirius nunca havia quebrado uma promessa antes, e prometeu lhe guardar um pedaço da famosa torta de abóbora de Tia Martha. O pedaço de torta seria comido no café da manhã do dia primeiro de novembro por uma sonolenta Ninfadora perguntando quando o padrinho vinha lhe visitar.

Quando abraçara Sirius antes de ele ir resolver uns assuntos pendentes na Ordem (-Peça para Ted voltar mais cedo para casa, ok?) ela não sabia que seria a última vez que abraçaria seu primo favorito. Se soubesse teria dito o quanto o amava e que o tinha como a um irmão. Mas não dissera. Porque Andrômeda acreditava que quando a guerra acabasse não importa o que acontecesse sua família permaneceria intacta. Acreditava com a certeza que só um Black- e ela nunca deixara de ser um - poderia ter. Não estava acostumada a perder.

E quando já tivesse anoitecido e Ninfadora estivesse dormindo tranqüila no seu quarto com paredes vermelhas (ás vezes assustava-lhe a enorme influência que seu primo tinha em sua filha. Francamente, paredes vermelhas?) ela e Ted estariam dançando no jardim sobre o céu nublado de outono.

Tinham uma filha linda, uma casa e um ao outro. E a guerra estaria logo acabada e Andrômeda e Ted poderiam viver o final feliz dos contos de fada. Obviamente que em nenhum conto de fada o primo-quase-irmão da rainha (Princesa era Ninfadora, pois Andrômeda era uma mulher casada) fora preso por um crime que não cometera. Mas é claro que eles ainda não sabiam disso. Apenas continuavam a dançar sobre o céu nublado de outono.

O vestido de Andrômeda, dessa vez, era vermelho.

_way up North I took my day  
all in all was a pretty nice  
day and I put the Hood  
right back where  
You could taste heaven  
perfectly  
Feel out the summer breeze  
didn't know when we'd be back  
And I I don't  
didn't think  
We'd end up like  
like this_

Era um céu nublado de outono. Mas dessa vez não havia música. Contos de fada não acabavam com a morte do primo-quase-irmão muito menos com a morte do rei. A princesa e seu príncipe também não deviam ter sido mortos. Ou talvez esses sejam finais de contos de fadas, mas só que não são finais felizes. Talvez Andrômeda só lera os contos de fada trouxa com finais felizes e os contos de fada com finais triste existissem mais ainda não tivessem sido lidos.

Eram coisas em que pensava ultimamente. Tinha muito tempo para passar agora de qualquer jeito, quase tanto tempo quanto tinha antes quando morava na Mansão Black. Quase, mas nem tanto. Assim como a sua vida fora quase um conto de fadas. Quase, porque havia Ted.

Ted Remus Lupin, seu neto. O adorável menino de olhos cor de mel como o pai e cabelos de mil cores como a mãe. O mesmo menino que enchera o jardim da casa com cata-ventos. Fora Ginny quem lhe ensinara a fazer cata-ventos, ainda ontem, quando ela e Harry vieram visitar o afilhado. Em apenas um dia o jardim havia se transformado num arco-íris de cata-ventos (presos com magia á terra pareciam-se com flores). Azul. Rosa. Laranja. Verde. Anil. Roxo. Branco. Preto.

Fora um sorridente Ted que ao acabar seu trabalho - transformar o jardim em um jardim de cata-ventos que parecem flores - se aproximara com da avó. "Vovó, guardei esse especialmente para você". Andrômeda sorriu para o neto e apanhou o cata-vento de suas mãos pequenas.

Era vermelho.


End file.
